


blood the color of tar and gold

by paranoid_sunflower



Series: i will regret this later on in life, but oh well [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bittersweet Ending, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_sunflower/pseuds/paranoid_sunflower
Summary: Jschlatt and BadBoyHalo don't share anything in common, apart from both being Youtubers, and both of them finding success on the platform from the popular game 'Minecraft'.They have nothing in common, each of them having widely different audiences on the Youtube.///Alternatively; BadBoyHalo is a demon, and Jschlatt is an angel. Both terms don't mean the same thing they did a long time ago.
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch & Jschlatt, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: i will regret this later on in life, but oh well [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102169
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	blood the color of tar and gold

**Author's Note:**

> This by no means is supposed to reflect my opinion on the creators, this is made for entertainment purposes only. It's supposed to be scary, as it was made last year during Halloween, and was edited after new information came out.

#### i. extinction (in which angels and demons fight for power and kill the world in the process) 

Long time ago there was a war between the heavens and the infernos. The war was fought when humanity had grown with magic in their veins and spells on their tongues. When nature and magic intertwined with each other tightly so unlike what it is today. 

Badboyhalo remembers the war, he was a demon. Killed as many low ranking angels as he could until there were only the humans left. By then he left it to the younger demons, the ones who were only centuries old. 

Schlatt remembers fighting for the right side, the Lord's side. Feathers sharpened and mouth open wide. A hole of teeth swallowing his enemies whole, the humans but more importantly the demons. 

Angels aren't allowed to kill for if they were everything would be dead because of how powerful they are. 

Demons on the other hand need to kill, need to feel the thrill of the hunt as they finally catch their prey or bring down their prey. 

The war destroyed the planet.

Humanity has been killed. Infernos and heaven own pet project killed by their own hand. 

They were brought back of course, but this time they were strictly non magical. Instead having their own magic. A much more natural one. 

Just to be safe they dulled their teeth and filed their claws. 

It seems that humans crave war, as they fight every few years or so for resources. 

The demons mingle between them, and soon the angels find themselves in a position of protecting humans which at one time could have easily protected themselves against powerful foes. 

They get assigned to a specific demon to take down, and that is their mission. Kill every demon. 

All demons have been killed. 

All angels have died. 

Only two remain Badboyhalo and Schlatt. (They weren't called that then, only known as demon or angel.) 

They've been going at it for the last eon or so, and now they have finally caught up to each other.

#### ii. instincts (in which Bad, having no one left to hunt down turns to his friends)

Bad relishes in pain, physical pain is okay but emotional pain is so much more thrilling. 

Humans are so easily emotionally attached. Manipulated.

Bad fake cries (although to the humans it sounds like real emotion; Sapnap feels that something is off about those cries) loving the way the humans try to hide their guilt. He feeds off the way other  
humans belittle his emotions. 

Pain is amazing, toxicity is just addicting. 

(Ignore the way his skin crawls and something akin to a heart constricts painfully. He's going soft, turning human.)

#### iii. glances (why Schlatt and Bad remain while their species are gone and dead)

From the corner of his eyes Schlatt spots the demon. He knows the other sees him as well, as he feels the other's eyes bore into his backs. A part of peach colored skin peeling back to reveal luminescent skin underneath. Connor asks him why he is so distracted. 

(He doesn't lie, so his tongue stays intact. If only for a little while more.)

Bad's bones shift, already inhumane form turning into something more twisted. 

("Bad, you're so distracted - did you finally find someone you like?" Bad sneers as he says the next line having to hold back peels of laughter. "No, I'm just so excited to play with you.")

#### iv. shadows (in which shadows dance around Bad)

Wherever Bad walks, shadows twist towards him, like small tendrils snaking around his limbs up to his body. 

His shadow shows huge leathery wings, horns twisting out of the side of his temple, a tail swaying slightly in the wind. The glimmer of sharp teeth, revealed by the peeling back of thin lips. Claws cutting  
into the soft human skin that makes up his disguise. 

(His mind begs to be released from the prison, but he isn't and will never be fully free.)

His green eyes glow in the darkness, the only thing the shadows do not touch.

#### v. constriction (in which Schlatt bleeds gold and is a monster hiding in human flesh)

Schlatt bleeds gold. He excuses himself and walks to the bathroom, making sure to not spill any of the liquid gold onto the floor. He feels his teeth split through his lips, and just barely makes it through the door before he transforms. The air is heavy with the feeling of something unnatural, something that does not belong. 

An uncanny creature looks into the mirror. Bright white skin, and glowing horns twisted into a halo. Wings with claws at the end of them, and legs that make him stand on his toes. The mouth is something not from this world, if the mess of teeth and light can even be called a mouth. 

"Hey Schlatt everything okay?" The human calls. 

Not moving his mouth Schlatt answers, "Of course, everything is fine just gotta clean the cut."

The humans shakily backs away from the door, and the creature wonders if the mortal can sense the inhumanity in it. 

Peach toned skin covers the light and a human face stares back at him. 

Something is off. 

The eyes aren't entirely right. 

They are like black holes sucking everything in, a smidge golder than they were before. 

There is something off about them, perhaps a touch of inhumanness, an old holiness shining through. 

The last angel walks out the bathroom, human skin fully on. 

_He can sense the uneasiness in the humans as he strides into the common room. Although most aren't in the right state of mind, they seem to realize that it's best to be in his good graces. Schlatt can only grin; he isn't human and they have just gotten a glimpse of what he truly is._

_His human "friend's" hands shake as they pass by Schlatt, which doesn't go unnoticed by the angel._

#### vi. fear (curls in the stomachs and fogs the mind)

The camera is off, hiding the black hole he has for a mouth and his glowing green eyes. The ice begins to form around his chair and his thumb bends inwards instead of outwards. 

His human friends stop playing with him, and he finds himself bored out of his mind without feeding off the small bits of fear he gets from the humans.

"Why don't you want to play with me?" The demon innocently asks, mouth twisted into a mocking smirk. 

"I'm just really busy, man," the tan man answers, voice slightly higher pitched than normal. 

_'When had his online friend become so terrifying?'_

'He had always been like this', a soft voice says from the deepest parts of his mind, 'you just didn't see it til now.'

#### vii. death (in which they no longer know what happens after)

Contrary to popular belief, Angels and Demons can die. 

_Gold and tar mix with each other in a beautiful display of gore, almost human limbs lying scattered about the mess. Schlatt spreads his wings and flees from the fight. On the other side of the battlefield,_

_Bad melts into the scarce shadows there are and leaves behind a graveyard of his kin and enemies._

When humans used to die an angel or a demon would greet the soul and take them to heaven or hell. They would be judged with their actions throughout their life, and sent to the proper afterlife. Since the death of the old gods, there is no certain afterlife - at least one that the supernatural knows of. 

It doesn't matter, the afterlife for the soulless was unknown even when the old gods were still around. 

Schlatt chokes on a human bone, Bad pukes up black. Their bodies hurt, and they know that time for them is running out. 

(Ironic since their species were built on the idea of infinity.)

#### viii. corruption (how having free will leads to extinction)

Schlatt is from an old world. He has outdated moralities and a deities power. 

There is no one left for him to take orders from, no one to enforce the laws angels are supposed to follow. To keep the world in balance. 

(They should have made a backup plan for when the old gods died. )

He doesn’t belong in this new world. 

(He is tempted to reveal his true form to the humans who preach of heaven and hell - wonders if they are one of the few who remember from the time. The temptation melts away once they describe both places incorrectly.)

_"Flames?" Schlatt scoffs, lanky arms crossed over his chest. His friends just laugh the odd comment off._

#### ix. eternity (time is relevant, and there's no one left to compare themselves to)

Bad is old, terribly so. 

Although his appearance would suggest otherwise; his eyes give him away after all humans are keen creatures (even without magic flowing through their veins). He would know, he saw their creation from the old gods and their destruction as well. 

He is old enough that a human would have trouble wrapping their mind over his age.

_"The earth is only 4.6 billion years old, there is no way in hell that you're older than that." The demon only smiles, shrugging his shoulders - tattered wings appearing as a shadow behind him. It's only there for a second so the old man isn't sure if it isn't a trick of a light. (Or worse a trick on his mind.)_

He is an outdated creature that should have died alongside his species when they fought for power and failed. 

_Was it really a failure if both of them ended up dead? Yes, Bad decides, it is of the worst kind of failure._

Fought for something that would kill them all. 

He is a coward and runs, so his species dies out. But he remains with the remnants of an extinct world. 

(Schlatt isn’t much better, if anything he is a bit worse. He eggs others to go fight, but he himself stands back to watch the chaos unfold.)

#### x. nightmares (in which Schlatt’s friends realize Schlatt isn’t human)

Ted is the first one to notice it. How Schlatt never blinks. 

They had a staring contest once, it was supposed to be part of a video, but it was cut off due to a weird humming sound that was in the background. Anyways, Schlatt won with ease. Ted blinks away the watering in his eyes, hoping to ease the stinging in his eyes. When he looks back at the footage he can't help but note how Schlatt’s own eyes don’t water, nor does the man do anything to alleviate his "dry" eyes. They are glassy, similar to how a doll's would be. 

He records another video, it's a silly vlog meant more for themselves than for the public. Schlatt doesn’t blink for five minutes straight. They still upload the footage onto Youtube, due to Schlatt's persistence for more content.

Ted starts to stand farther from Schlatt, if Schlatt notices he doesn’t say anything. 

(Schlatt gives him a grin that isn’t friendly, almost feral like in a way. His eyes glinting gold in the dark room, and Ted tries to hide his shaking hands)

///

Schlatt is an intimidating person. It is an unspoken conclusion, everyone who has come to meet the man draws. Travis included.

(Travis smokes some of the devil's lettuce - watching as Schlatt sits on the edge of the building. He's in danger of slipping off the edge, but the usually careful man doesn't seem concerned. In that moment Traves sees the glimmer of wings and a halo float above the man's head. It only appears for a second, disappearing when the other's dark, doll-like eyes meet his own red rimmed ones. Later, he blames it on the weed.) 

Travis knows he isn’t the only one affected by Schlatt’s strange ~~threatening~~ aura. 

_Schlatt sits beside Ted -smiling a grin that doesn't seem all that human - and Travis can tell Ted is trying to control his instinctual side telling him to run. Sweat trickles down the older man's temple, they make it through the Misfits Podcast without an issue. Ted ruins his t-shirt with sweat, Schlatt pulls him aside to talk. Traves notes quietly how much paler Ted looks afterwards, on the contrary Schlatt looks quite pleased with himself._

///

Cooper takes to looking at Schlatt only out of absolute necessity. He can feel the eyes on him, and he stubbornly looks away. Not giving any attention to the man. 

Although he doesn’t know if Schlatt counts as a man. 

Schlatt seems to scare the others as well. Everyone really.

(Schlatt is the first one to wake up, Cooper almost gets a heart attack when he sees Schlatt leaning against the doorway eyes glowing eerily in the darkness. He starts to stay away from him.)

Cooper dreams of voices, they say things about power and greed and repentment. A terrifying creature is the one orchestrating it all. ~~The other's eyebags make him think that he isn't the only one with troubled sleep.~~

///

Connor can’t help but inch away from Schlatt whenever the other is in the same room as him. There is something _off_ about him. Schlatt’s chest doesn’t rise and fall as he lays down, it’s still. He almost thinks he is dead, and a small part of him almost wishes he was. 

Connor notes how when it’s cold, Schlatt is the only one without steam coming out of his mouth or nose. 

He begins to think that Schlatt doesn’t need to breathe, which is silly since Schlatt is human, and humans need oxygen.

His speculation is further pushed when Schlatt stays five minutes under water, and when he gets out - he doesn’t even look like he is breathless. 

(Schlatt laughs, but the sound is something almost demonic. Connor tries to hide his shiver, but knows he failed when he meets Schlatt’s dark eyes and a smile spread unnaturally across his features.)

///

Noah doesn’t outwardly show how much Schlatt affects him. 

But unlike the other ones he doesn’t quietly suffer from it. He confronts the man after he doesn’t show any signs of becoming high after smoking a whole pound of weed. 

Schlatt only grins, revealing pearly white teeth. (Has he always had such sharp canines? Has there always been steam coming off his skin?)

He pats Noah’s shoulder - Noah flinches. Schlatt’s grin grows wider. 

The hand on his shoulder burns, and Noah is horrified to see a scorch mark on his shoulder. 

He stays away from Schlatt after the confrontation, trying not to tremble when Schlatt looks his way. 

(“I won’t hurt you,” the words shouldn’t bring as much relief as they do. “I like you guys, you are fascinating.” The way Schlatt says this, makes Noah feel as if his fascination with them is the only thing keeping them alive. A small part of him thinks this isn’t that far from the truth.)

///

Charlie is the first one to know that Schlatt isn’t human. He knows it the moment Schlatt reveals his face to the world. 

~~Did they not see the horns twisted into each other, the glow coming off from him. The way his nails look more like claws than nails. The way how whispers followed the man, drowning out any other noise in the room.~~

Charlie is probably the one most prepared when he finally meets the man. 

_“You are not human!!!” Charlie all but yells at the other "man", “What are you?!” Schlatt doesn’t seem to be affected at all by the accusation, if anything he seems quite pleased with him. Charlie doesn’t dwell on it, too preoccupied waiting for an answer and pointing a gun to the creature’s chest. Schlatt skin peels off, revealing white light underneath, and a mouth that is made out of a mangled mess of teeth._

_“Of course not, I am an angel” The monster barely moves its mouth when it speaks, and Charlie turns and runs._

#### xi. pretend (in which Bad barely had his camera on, and when he does it glitches)

“You should use your face cam more often, people seem to like it when you use it,” Skeppy conversationally says. The others on the server agree, Bad snickers behind a clawed hand - his thumb bending outwards instead of inwards. His microphone catches the snickers, but it sounds more like the microphone is glitching. 

“I don’t know, I could scare them you know,” Bad replies, a mouth with no teeth opens and his voice sounds a little off. More like a screech than a human voice. 

“Don’t be a moron, ” Dream cuts in with a snort, “you're as scary as a muffin.”

Noises of agreement come from the other people in the call, Skeppy being the loudest. Donations pour in, filling his ears with chimes of how pretty he is. 

Two broken horns, edges scorched and covered in red, almost destroy the headset. With an inhumane hand he takes the object off. 

“Aww that’s so sweet,” Bad purrs. His voice is clearly heard across the microphone, even if the microphone is a foot away from him. His dog cowers away from him, softly whimpering from the corner of his room. His tail curls around his torso, cutting the fake human skin with the ends of his tail. 

“Turn on your camera, come on man.”Skeppy pleads, Bad’s sensitive ears picking up the command from the headphones on the floor. 

“Okay, but I’m warning you I am scary looking right now.”

“Sure,” Sapnap drawls, clearly not believing him. 

Bad turns on his camera, the chat immediately reacts, and he hears someone whisper “what the fuck” - probably Skeppy. Bad looks at the camera, causing it to glitch. 

A second later Bad is inside rough skin, his headset on his head. 

“What the actual fuck was that?!” screeched Dream, a hint of terror in his voice. Bad tilts his head, pretending to look wounded. 

The chat seems to have a similar reaction, many spamming 

“Ghost” “demon” ”i think your house is haunted, Bad” “okay i'm not crazy everyone saw that right?”

Bad looks around his room, hoping to catch a glimpse of this so-called demon. He does in the form of a mirror all the way on the other side of the room. He hides his smirk, when he turns back to the  
camera. 

“There is nothing except me in the room.”

Skeppy finally speaks, “Dude, was that a prank - there is no way that was real. ” 

“That thing was unholy, shit I can’t believe what I just saw.” Sapnap stammers out.

George finally speaks, “Don’t do that again, Bad I’m serious. That was terrifying.”

“What did you see?” Bad innocently asks, playing the game as if nothing were to be happening. The camera glitches once more, and Skeppy who is still watching Bad’s stream sees black with a green pupil look directly into the camera - it’s gone a second later and he isn’t sure if he is seeing the thing correctly. 

“Man, your camera is glitchy, you should definitely fix that - it almost gave me a heart attack.” Skeppy hysterically says, clicking out of his friends stream. His fingers shake and tremble, and he looks noticeably paler than before. Skeppy looks scared. 

Bad turns off the camera, sharp canines splitting his lips. 

Bad simply replies, the taste of tar fills his tongue - spilling out of his lips onto his lap.

“I’ll look into it.”

#### xii. formalities (in which Schlatt and BadBoyHalo can’t seem to ever play it right when it comes to fitting in)

“Your eyes are shit for an angel, they are more fitting for a demon,” Bad says, though at this time he wasn’t called Bad he had gone under another name. The demon has on peasants clothes, smeared with blood and dirt. Ripped in some areas. 

Schlatt, though like Bad this was not his name at the time, rolls his eyes.

The eyes in question are a cold brown, dull and dark. Beautiful really, but in a glass doll sort of way. Creepy if you stared too long at them, but beautiful at a glance. 

It doesn’t help that Schlatt has royal clothes on, and that his face is powdered with minerals. Adding a bit too much to the expensive glass dolls, the elite would give to their children.

He smiles with his pearly white teeth, peach colored skin glowing in the moonlight. The angel softly replies.

“Your eyes are too light colored for a demon, why not trade?” The demon growls, turning around to slap the taller "man" with a clawed hand. 

The angel cackles, bones and skin shifting to something otherworldly. 

“You would have made a good demon,” the demon mocks, as he nimbly dodges the angels fast and heavy attacks. 

“That’s a lie and you know it.” the angel retorts, bringing his wing down onto the demons back. The demon howls, and tar covers the white wing. Making the angel grimace.

Frowning, the demon appears to blend into the shadows, appearing moments later above the angel - mouth open wide, revealing the void that is in place of teeth.

“I’m surprised you expected anything different.”

#### xiii. hell (in which Bad reminisces about his childhood home, and forgets that standards are different for humans)

“Hey Bad, how was your childhood like growing up?” Skeppy one day asks over TeamSpeak. They had known each other for two years. 

Bad hums, crafting a simple stone sword. Mulling a little bit over the question, over what words he should use to convey his message the best. He has learned from trial and error that honeying the truth works best with humans. His skin painfully stretches, and from the corner of his room his dog whimpers. 

"It was a childhood, I had a mother, a father, and a brother and sister that annoyed me endlessly," Bad says, nails sharpening into claws and cutting the peach skin. 

_Low ranking demons whimper as he walks past, slinking further into the shadows. Bad only grins, almost humans but not quite body dissipating into a shadow._

"Yea, but what was it like?" Skeppy persists, "like what were your family traditions?" 

Bad gives it a bit more thought. 

After some time he replies," It was always hot -"

_Something almost like flames lick his too cold body, and he screams in pain. He is being burned alive. His pearly white skin turning black._

_"You expected it to be all sunshine and rainbows eh?" The charred creature cackles, and Bad screams._

_He comes to love the heat._

"We went hunting a bunch of the time -"

_The humans screeched in terror as Bad pursues after them, their feet entangling with each other,tripping them. The human lets out an anguished yelp, Bad smiles. Black hole of a mouth sucking in the soul of the man. Bad’s charred skin is stained red. A twisted smile spread across his inhumane figure._

“I went to school, and was a pretty good student.” Bad finishes.

_He slyly grins to the small child, as he starts up some drama between them and their friend. The children end up breaking at least one of the each others' bones before being separated by a horrified teacher._

Skeppy raises an eyebrow, the chat spams some messages about how Bad seemed a bit off. 

“What do you mean by hot?” Skeppy asks.

Bad hums, though to a human it would sound more like static. 

“Warmth, I was always warm as a child. I did grow up in Florida.” Bad replies, ingame character building a statue to someone who is dead.

#### xiv. names (in which Bad is questioned about his real life name)

Skeppy will never admit it but BadBoyHalo can be scary at times. 

It takes about a year of talking, in private and during videos, for Bad to finally tell them his real name. Skeppy and A6d had already told him their real names. Only Bad had remained as the person who hadn’t shared his name. 

When the question came up in a Q&A they almost expected for him to not answer at all. So imagine their shock when he revealed his name. 

“Darryl Novescotch,” Bad smoothly replies - later when they are looking back on it they will hear soft whispers in the background. The words are in old languages. Tongues that have long been forgotten to humans. ~~A6d will forever tremble when he recalls back that day, fear causing a lump in his throat whenever he talks to BadBoyHalo afterwards. Skeppy's hands will shake when he remembers, later he will be blessed with forgetfulness, and he will once again speak to Bad "normally"~~

(Perhaps Bad will once again be featured in a Youtube compilation - this time as a ghost with eerie music in the background. He won't be credited of course.)

#### xv. compilations (where people start to notice that Schlatt and Bad are really creepy)

A video is uploaded from a channel with no subscribers where they show all the times Bad and Schlatt had said something or had done something that was creepy or strange. 

The same channel uploads a video where the user talks about some people’s experiences with the youtuber - they all report feeling something otherworldly. Feeling incredibly small when being next to him. Some even say they feel guilt. 

Within two weeks the videos rack up millions of views. People make their own responses, many of them defending their favorite creators - a few people make their own compilations of creepy moments with the creators. 

The thing is, they weren’t creepy in the way in which they talked grossly with underage fans or took advantage of other small creators. They were creepy in the way in which Schlatt doesn’t blink for two minutes straight, or in where Bad’s face cam glitches into some weird shadowing creature. 

(Or how in the background you hear whispers of divinity and honor, of repenting and unholiness.)

#### xvi. doomed (in which they finally repeat history)

Schlatt screeches into the woods, laughing maniacally. Gold falling out of his veins - dripping onto the dirt. 

Peach colored skin peeling away to reveal white luminous beneath - bone. A monster stands where a man used to. But to be fair, he was never really a person - or human. 

From the shadows emerges a humanoid shadow (it’s wrong, too skinny with bones pushing itself out of it’s skin in all the wrong places, and two glowing eyes). 

The luminescent white winged creature, with a mess of teeth for a mouth turns to the shadowy creature and bellows. The shadowy creature lets out a screech of its own black hole of a mouth. It’s a terrifying sound, something that has been long considered dead.

The creatures charge to each other.

#### xvii. lost (they disappeared off the face of the earth for two months)

Schlatt doesn’t know where he is. Nor does Darryl. They do know they don’t like each other. two dead gods greet them at the front of some crumbling gate. A long forgotten tongue awakens for a message that only makes sense in that tongue. 

Magic , if what they had was magic. Because our world is too different from their outdated one to make sense of these creatures.

#### xviii. doubts ( Bad and Schlatt are not immortal beings anymore, only humans)

'Youtubers Schlatt and Badboyhalo found in Sicily, Italy - have no recollection of what happened to them." The news reporter says, her voice is light and cheery. 

Their friends reported them missing two weeks after they were actually missing. Two weeks without uploads and then the fans start to question. 

Their friends release a video talking about their disappearance and the media goes crazy. 

The compilations of them acting inhuman mysteriously disappear - people reupload them. Though the sites are shady and the knowledge isn't widespread. 

///

Schlatt meets up with his friends once again, and they immediately notice that something is off. His aura is a lot softer than it was before. His eyes are different too. Less doll-like, and more alive. A little less aware. 

Though that doesn't mean he isn't threatening, he's 6'3 foot tall male. 

Connor can’t help but notice that he breathes like a normal human; the thoughts of Schlatt being something else fleeing from his mind. Cooper doesn't feel unblinking eyes bore into his back; he playfully  
punches the other before hugging him and sees the taller male blink away tears. Schlatt is loud, but Ted sees Schlatt give him a joking grin and knows it's just a playful banter; he doesn’t hear the whispers that seemed to follow Schlatt everywhere he goes and doesn’t feel anything supernatural. Charlie notes that his face is just a human face; not a mess of gnarled teeth arranged in the wrong way. Traves doesn't see the outline of wings or the illusions of a halo that made the man stoop as he walked, he sees nothing but Schlatt’s shadow and playful eyes. 

Schlatt stands up straight, giving them a sharp smile. Softened only by his warm brown eyes and gentle body language. 

///

Bad meets up with Skeppy, hugs him tightly. Almost crying when he doesn't feel the urge to rip him apart into little pieces. Skeppy never met him in person but he can tell that Bad is different. In a good way, like he is more human now. 

_Dream accidentally bumps into Bad when he is out shopping for groceries. His hair is tousled and his eyes are curious. He hugs the other, just to make sure. To make sure that the monster he had seen in the shadows of the streams wasn't still lurking there._

#### xix. never ever after (in which Schlatt and Bad don't really call it a goodbye but it's the end for them at least)

Schlatt and Bad meet up in person. It's kept in secret, and they don't know why they do it. A gut instinct you can say. 

_A fan snaps a picture of them having coffee with each other - not talking or anything but just having coffee._

Darryl steps out of the cafe, Schlatt hot on his heels. They don’t say goodbye to each other, it's much too human for them. 

“It looks like we are humans now,” Bad murmurs into his cup - Schlatt still hears him. 

“Yes, we are human,” Schlatt finally replies, slightly nodding his head. 

“We should keep away from each other, ” Bad says - hands shaking a little as he says this. From unshed emotion perhaps, he doesn’t know. Still not quite used to being human. 

Tears spring in the corner of Schlatt’s eyes. Humans are such easy cryers. He feels a lump of emotion fill his stomach up. Schlatt angrily stares at his cup, angry at the relief that curls in his stomach.

Bad softly weeps, unashamed at the relief he feels. 

_A fan regrets uploading a photo of them in a cafe when seeing the tears in her idols eyes. She deletes the image minutes later but the damage is done._

They aren’t weeping for each other, but there is a common understanding between the two. Something the last of two species who no longer exist can empathize with. 

It's a relief they no longer have to be at each other's throats any more. 

They leave the cafe, and don’t look back. 

///

"Jschlatt?" 

"Badboyhalo?"

"I have no clue who you're talking about." 

"Hmm, never fuckin’ heard of them."


End file.
